clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Factory
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Spell Factory is home to veteran Wizards who are better suited to creating magical weapons than front-line combat. Use their powerful Attack Spells to turn the tide of a battle in your favor!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Spell Factory allows the player to create spells. There are currently 5 permanently in-the-game spells: the Lightning Spell, Healing Spell, Rage Spell, Jump Spell and the Freeze Spell. There was one holiday-themed spell called the Santa's Surprise. **The Spell Factory takes up a 3x3 space. **The spells themselves can be used in battle by selecting a previously created spell and clicking on the enemy's village. The spell can be placed anywhere, bypassing walls or buildings, and it cannot be destroyed by any defenses. **Although multiple instances of a single spell may be created (up to the maximum the Spell Factory can hold), each spell instance can only be used once. Once you have used a spell, you must create it again in order to use it in your next battle. **You will not lose your spells if your Spell Factory is destroyed during the defense of your village, nor will it pause in the creation of the Spell in any way. **If you upgrade the Spell Factory while it is creating a spell, the spell continues building during the upgrade, and will be available as soon as the upgrade completes. It is not possible to start building new spells during the upgrade. **You can speed up the creation of spells with gems and there is also an ability to boost spell production for 45 minutes. The boost option costs 25 Gems and will increase the speed of the boosted Spell Factory by 4 times. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Spell Factories undergo significant visual changes at each level. ***When initially constructed, the Spell Factory consists of a gray metal cauldron with a valve and handwheel at the front. It is supported by a total of eight wooden legs lashed to the edges of the cauldron, and at the rear there is a slingshot-looking structure used to hold the massive stirring spoon while the Spell Factory is in operation. ***At level 2, the Spell Factory cauldron changes from gray metal to bronze. ***At level 3, the Spell Factory cauldron changes from bronze to gold. The ropes attaching the legs to the cauldron disappear and are replaced with three golden rails encircling the cauldron. ***At level 4, the Spell Factory gains spiked metal armor protecting the four corners of the structure, similar to those found on the Gold Storage. At level 5, the Spell Factory gains blue hexagons on the protective pads on each corner. The blue hexagons may represent the Freeze Spell which is unlocked at this level. **When in operation, the Spell being created in the cauldron changes color at each level. Note that this coloring is dependent on the level of Spell Factory only, not on the type of spell being created (it is impossible for anyone other than the owner to determine which spell is being created). ***At level 1, the spell in the cauldron appears azure blue, resembling the Lightning Spell. ***At level 2, the spell in the cauldron appears golden, resembling the Healing Spell. ***At level 3, the spell in the cauldron appears deep purple, resembling the Rage Spell. ***At level 4, the spell in the cauldron appears green, resembling the Jump Spell. ---- *'Trivia ' **The Spells that are created in the Factory are not very attractive to active players, as they can take up to 45 minutes to be created. They can however be very useful as a life saver when a battle does not quite unfold according to plan. **The level 5 Spell Factory may influence how the rest of the Buildings are upgraded (i.e. a Town Hall that has an electric theme). Category:Army Category:Buildings Category:Spells